If I Had You
by gdesertsand
Summary: a songfic about Edward and Lavi's first date read if you want to know what happened.


**This. Is. My. First. Song. Fic. So read it if you want to know what will happen on Edward and Lavi's first date! LavEd rules!**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: Lavi and Edward**

**Title: If I had you**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA and DGM and If I had you or any anime and songs**

It was just a normal winter for Christmas is near. Everyone is busy buying gifts and decorating their houses. Couples are here children are there this special season is for everyone, especially for this two who is having their first date in an amusement park.

Edward held Lavi's hand with his as they take strolls at the different rides and booth, "Are you cold?" Lavi asked concerned for the health of his lover, "No, I'm not. Don't worry I'm a healthy guy so I won't get sick that easily~" Edward replied happily. Lavi smiled and continue their walk until one stall caught their eyes it said 'Sing for your Love'

"Do you want to try?"

"Shall we Lavi?"

The rabbit grinned and went to that place attempting to try it for once, "Oh! Are you trying this game? Well if you want you two must toss coin to know who will be the one to sing!" the owner, a lady, said. They did what was said to them and Edward was not really lucky for he is the one who will sing.

"So… um… How do we do this?"

"Easy just press the button start and the monitor will show you various titles rapidly making you not to see them at all then press the button stop if you want it to stop the title that was shown on the monitor will be the song you will sing to your love."

"What the hell." He said but still precedes the process.

"Go for it Love!"

"Shut up Lavi!" they know that he had no ill intent at that statement so the rabbit grinned back at him.

Edward pressed the stop button and the title that was shown was 'If I had you' by Adam Lambert his jaw opened in shock. Lavi will really going to love this one…. Oh…. Just cut the crap they should enjoy the night today. He placed the microphone in front of him as he readied himself to sing.

"Go Edward! My Love!"

"Oh… shut up Lavi."

1…2…3… Go!

_So I got my boots on_

_Got the right 'mount of leather  
>And I'm doing me up<em>

_With a black color liner  
>And I'm workin' my strut<em>

_But I know it don't matter  
>All we need in this world is some love<em>

_There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side_

_Baby tonight  
>It's a struggle gotta rumble<em>

_Tryin' to find it_

_But if I had you_

_That would be the only thing that I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you<em>

_Then money, fame, and fortune never could compete  
>If I had you<em>

_Life would be a party_

_It'd be ecstasy  
>If I had you<br>You, you, you, you, you  
>If I had you<br>_

_From New York to LA_

_Getting high rock n' rollin'  
>Get a room trash it up<em>

_'Til it's ten in the morning  
>Girls in stripper heels<em>

_Boys rolling in Maseratis  
>What they need in this world is some love<em>

_It's a fair line between a wild time and a flat line_

_Baby tonight  
>It's a struggle gotta rumble<em>

_Tryin' to find it_

_But if I had you_

_That would be the only thing that I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you<em>

_Then money, fame, and fortune never could compete  
>If I had you<em>

_Life would be a party_

_It'd be ecstasy  
>If I had you<br>You, you, you, you, you  
>If I had you<br>_

_The flashing of the lights  
>It might feel so good<em>

_But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
>The fashion and the stage<em>

_It might get me high  
>But it don't mean a thing to me<em>

_But if I had you_

_That would be the only thing that I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you<em>

_Then money, fame, and fortune never could compete  
>If I had you<em>

_Life would be a party_

_It'd be ecstasy  
>If I had you<br>You, you, you, you, you  
>If I had you<br>_

_If I had you  
>That would be the only thing I'd ever need<br>Yeah if I had you_

_Then money, fame, and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)  
>If I had you<em>

_life would be a party_

_It'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
>If I had you<br>You you you you you  
>If I had you<em>

The song is already finished and Edward walked towards his date, "So… Do you like it?"

"Yes, but I will more like it if I heard it with your own words…" He said teasingly.

"You already have!" Edward protested.

"Oh… Come on you know what I mean."

"Fine… If. I. Had. You. My. Life. Would. Be. A. Complete. Mix. Of. Dreams. And. Reality! Happy!" he said emphasizing each word. Lavi smile sweetly in front of his blonde date.

"And now I am here your dreams is in your grasps and your reality holds you still." The rabbit replied as he leaned on him making their noses touched.

"And that's why I love you." As he leaned also pressing their lips together.

**So how do you like it please REVIEW! Don't really know if this is a songfic. But that's what I call it.**


End file.
